


Revenge is a Dish Best Served HOT

by scarletsaber (sushibunny)



Series: Makoharu Week 2016 [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: Bit Of Reigisa At The End, Blow Jobs, Day 5, Exhibitionism Kink, Hand Jobs, Haru Holds A Grudge And Makoto Suffers For It, M/M, MakoHaru Week 2016, Makoto Just Wants To Sleep Someone Save Him, Poor Rei He Never Asked For This, Semi-Public Sex Stuff, Shameless Smut, Though He's Not Really Complaining After Awhile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8113831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushibunny/pseuds/scarletsaber
Summary: Makoto just wanted to sleep. That's what you did at a sleepover, right?Haru had other plans.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keepleaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepleaves/gifts).



> My contribution to Makoharu Week 2016 Day 5: Fave Song Lyrics or (NSFW) Semi Public/Public
> 
> (Check out all the great fanworks [HERE](http://makoharuweek2016.tumblr.com/)!)
> 
> I take zero responsibility for this- please blame keepleaves for the idea ;)

Makoto considered himself to be a good person.

He was patient with his younger siblings. He cared for the stray cats in the neighborhood. He was respectful of his parents and elders. He was kind to strangers. He tried to be there as much as possible for his friends, doing everything within his power- and sometimes outside of it- to help them.

 _So why_ , he asked himself, _why am I being punished?_

Specifically in the form of his kind-of-sort-of-secret-boyfriend’s hand down his pants in the middle of Nagisa’s living room, while Nagisa and Rei slept not four feet away.

Surely he had gone wrong somewhere along the way (and that was probably Haru's fault too) to deserve this. 

“Haru!” he hissed, though the end of the name came out as more of a squeak as Haru's hands wrapped around his cock. “What do you think you're doing?!”

“Isn't it obvious?”

Makoto was not in the mood for Haru's particular brand of evasive speech at the moment. “You know what I mean! Why are you- why is your hand in my pants?!”

Haru gave him a look, as if Makoto were being purposefully oblivious. “Because it's more difficult to give you a handjob on the outside of your clothes.”

Makoto took a deep, calming breath- which wasn't very effective considering Haru's hand was still very much active. “Haru why, Haru could you-” Makoto grabbed Haru's hand, stopping his movements and earning himself a glare. “Why are you… doing this in the first place?”

Haru gave him a pout before averting his gaze, silently telling Makoto he didn't want to answer.

“ _Haru_.”

There was a deep sigh before Makoto received an answer. “Revenge.”

Makoto was pretty sure his mind short-circuited for a full minute before he could answer. “‘Revenge’? What…?”

“Last time Nagisa and Rei slept over they had sex on my futon,” Haru muttered bitterly, eyes narrowing.

Makoto was glad the darkness hid his bright bush. “That's… Well, um, I can understand your frustration-” Makoto ignored Haru's snort- “but I'm not sure this is the right way to, uh, deal with the situation.”

“Your dick seems to disagree.”

“Haru!” he whisper-yelled as Haru pushed off his restraining hand and resumed his stroking.

“Makoto. Please?”

And there it was. If Makoto was weak to anything it was Haru politely- or as politely as one could be while jerking someone off- asking for something. And Haru knew it too, damn him.

“Just… How about we go into the bathroom?” Makoto tried to reason, appealing to Haru’s sensible side.

...The side which had apparently not followed them to the team sleepover that night, if the way Haru’s thumb moved to press along his slit in a move that always made Makoto whine was any indication.

Makoto’s right hand was almost entirely crammed inside his mouth when Haru deigned to answer him.

“Why?” Haru asked, though the mischievous glint in his eyes told Makoto he was toying with him.

“Be-because our friends are _right next to us_ ,” he gasped before shoving his hand back over his mouth as Haru’s hand picked up its pace.

“So? They’re asleep. As long as Makoto is quiet it’s fine.”

 _He knows very well I can’t be!_ Makoto bemoaned in his mind, trying to stave off his whimpers even as his hips started to move on their own, thrusting up into Haru’s tight grip.

He gave a pained whine, face red and hot in embarrassment as he couldn’t hold his sounds of pleasure back any longer. “Haru~”

“Maybe you need some help keeping quiet.”

Before Makoto could process what that could mean, Haru’s lips were on his in a sloppy kiss, tongues meeting wetly as Haru attempted- poorly- to contain Makoto’s whimpers. His hand continued to move however, pace increasing as Makoto’s thrusting became more frantic. He twisted his wrist on every upstroke, rolling his thumb across the head, spreading the copious amounts of precum down along the shaft and making the entire process smoother.

“Haru… So close, but, hah, can’t-” Makoto moaned softly, still conscious enough of his surroundings to attempt to keep as quiet as possible, no matter how difficult it was.

“Hm? What’s wrong?” Haru asked, moving to place kisses down the side of Makoto’s neck.

“Mmm, I… The mess, Haru, I-I don’t…”

Haru hummed in understanding before his lips and hand suddenly left Makoto’s body, making him feel oddly bereft despite his previous protests.

“Haru?”

It only took a second of Haru lifting Makoto’s sleeping bag up and ducking his head underneath for Makoto to realize what he was planning.

“Haru no-!”

And then Haru was pulling his boxer briefs down just enough to release his throbbing cock and suddenly a hot mouth was where a warm hand had been moments ago.

Makoto couldn’t help his gasp, hands instinctively darting down to fist strands of dark hair, torn between wanting to pull Haru away and push him closer. He settled for just holding Haru in place, trying to hold his hips still as Haru hollowed his cheeks and bobbed his head, bringing Makoto to release in only a few more seconds with a hand-muffled gasp of Haru’s name.

As Makoto came down from his high, Haru returned to his own sleeping bag after fixing Makoto’s underwear and settling the blanket back around him. When Makoto was capable of higher functions again he gazed over at Haru in the almost entirely dark room with pleasure glazed eyes.

“Did that… satisfy your revenge, Haru-chan?”

“Mm… Drop the -chan,” Haru mumbled, making a move to turn over and away from Makoto before he was stopped by a strong hand on his shoulder. “Makoto?”

Makoto shifted over so his chest was pressed to Haru’s back, arms wrapping around Haru’s waist before he breathed into his ear, “Did you think we were finished, Haru-chan?”

Haru stiffened, tipping his head back to look at Makoto out of the corner of his eye. “Wha-?” He broke off in a sharp inhale when one of Makoto’s hands moved down his body and cupped the bulge in his pajama pants.

“What were you planning to do about this, hmm?”

“I- Makoto what are you…?”

“Just returning the favor, _Haru_.”

Makoto smirked against the back of Haru’s neck as he felt the full body shiver run through Haru. Normally he would be more than happy to return the tease, palming Haru through his clothes until he was writhing and begging for Makoto to touch him properly. But he was still very much aware of their current situation, and their friends sleeping just behind him. Still, a little revenge of his own couldn’t hurt…

“Would you like that, Haru? Me taking care of you where we could get caught?”

Makoto honestly wasn’t expecting the moan that left Haru’s lips at his words, and it took him by surprise. _Does Haru have an exhibitionist streak? Actually that wouldn’t be all that surprising; he does strip in public an awful lot already. Maybe this is just another level of that?_ Makoto decided not to worry about that at the moment, filing it away to be considered more later- and boy would he be considering it- deciding instead to focus on Haru and how he could tease him before Nagisa and Rei woke up.

“Mm, I think you like doing things where people could see us, don’t you?” Makoto husked, kissing the exposed skin along Haru’s shoulder; he wasn’t exactly sure why Haru always insisted on borrowing (stealing) Makoto’s shirts to sleep in, but found he really couldn’t complain at the moment.

Haru shuddered against him, hands flying up to grip onto Makoto’s arm while he ground his ass back into Makoto’s still sensitive groin. Makoto had to suppress his own groan at the move. If he hadn’t just cum he would be tempted to grind back, but since he had and it would be some time before he could get hard again- no matter how provocative Haru was currently being- that and the fact that their time- and luck- was limited, he refrained, instead choosing to slip his hand into Haru’s briefs in a mimic of Haru’s earlier actions on him.

“We’ll have to explore that… interesting bit of information another time, Haru-chan,” Makoto whispered, stroking Haru a few times before pulling away, drawing a soft whimper from Haru. “For now, I’m gonna have to teach you a lesson for what you did earlier.”

Makoto knew it was probably unfair of him to drop his voice low like that since he knew very well how it affected Haru. But then Haru hadn’t exactly been playing fair earlier either, so it was fine, right? Either way, he enjoyed Haru’s quiet moan before he moved, pulling Haru over onto his back and sliding into Haru’s sleeping bag, settling in between his legs. Before Haru could say a word, Makoto grabbed his cock and slid it into his mouth without preamble.

“Mako-!”

“Shh, Haru. You don’t want to wake anyone,” Makoto chided softly, lips pressed against the head of Haru’s cock as he spoke, sending vibrations down the length, which- judging by Haru’s gasp- felt quite nice.

Reminded that time was a factor, Makoto started up a rhythm that he knew Haru had a preference for; slow bobs of his head alternating with hard sucks, tongue running along the underside of Haru’s cock as he moved, stopping every now and then to swirl it around the ridge of the head. Haru must have been enjoying what he was doing, as salty-bitter precum began filling his mouth more and more as he worked his mouth on Haru, taking him as deep as he could before pulling back to suck on just the head.

“Makoto... Please... I need-!”

Makoto grinned around the length in his mouth. Haru always got particularly needy whenever he got close; which was a good thing considering he suddenly heard some shifting coming from the side. Makoto stopped his movements, earning himself a tug at his hair as he listened intently. An annoyed sound above him made him pull off entirely.

“Shh, Haru. I think someone might be awake,” he barely whispered, voice so soft he wasn’t even sure Haru would be able to hear it over his own panting.

Apparently Haru did hear, because his cock pulsed in front of Makoto’s face and a soft whimper left Haru’s mouth.

 _Fuck_. _Well, if they’re awake it’s too late already anyway_ , Makoto reasoned, too far gone by the sight- and sound- of a falling apart Haru, and he quickly took Haru back into his mouth, head moving faster and more determinedly as he coaxed Haru closer to orgasm.

It didn’t take much more- a few hums around his shaft, a large hand rolling his balls, and a finger reaching up underneath Haru’s too-big-for-him shirt to pluck at a nipple- and Haru was gone, falling over the edge of pleasure with a strangled gasp, back arching and hips pushing forward into Makoto’s mouth. Makoto did his best not to choke, pulling back just enough to avoid an unfortunate incident before swallowing down the results of his labors.

He slowly crawled up Haru’s spent body a minute later, careful not to put too much weight on the smaller boy. He smiled gently as he looked into hooded blue eyes, pleased to see Haru was as affected by Makoto as Makoto was by him.

“How was my revenge, Haru-chan?” Makoto asked, voice teasing.

Haru said nothing, instead pulling him down into a languid kiss, mouths moving in practiced sync. Haru’s tongue dipped into his mouth and Makoto almost protested- knowing what had just been in both of their mouths- but decided against it when he found the taste not as unpleasant as he thought he would. In fact he rather liked the intimacy of it, though his cheeks still heated at the thought.

“I’ll take that as it being successful,” Makoto said softly with a breathy chuckle, giving Haru the smile he reserved only for him.

“...Go to sleep.”

“Of course, Haru.” Makoto obliged, rolling off of him and begrudgingly slipping back into his own sleeping bag, though he was pleased when Haru’s hand found his soon after. “Though you were the one who kept us up in the first place, you know.”

“Mm.”

Makoto chuckled. “Good night, Haru.”

“Night, Makoto.”

They both drifted off to sleep shortly after, hands still clasped together, both shifting closer in their sleep until Haru’s head was resting against Makoto’s shoulder and Makoto’s legs had invaded Haru’s sleeping bag to tangle with Haru’s.

Neither noticed a red faced Rei slowly turn over onto his back and stare at the ceiling in a mix of shame and horror, Nagisa still clinging to his arm and snoring up a storm. He hadn’t realized Makoto and Haru were… together; clearly he had miscalculated. Also he had told Nagisa Haru would find out about their… _activities_ at his home. He briefly considered telling his boyfriend about being proved right, but knowing Nagisa it would somehow turn into a competition about who could defile the other person’s home more and that was just... Not Beautiful.

So Rei resigned himself to being unable to look either of his senpais in the eye for awhile and focused on getting back to sleep, frowning at the puddle of drool seeping into the arm of his butterfly print pajamas as Nagisa continued to sleep like the dead cuddled up next to him. Not beautiful at all. But he still wouldn’t trade it for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon that they're both incorrigible teases and like to one up each other. They both have competitive sides and what better outlet for that than sexy times? It's certainly good for us ;)


End file.
